Can I play it right?
by chiie
Summary: Sakura flies from Japan to Hong Kong with the hopes of starting a new life.. There, she meets Mr. Playboy and Arrogant Syaoran. Will love blossom between the two?


**konnichiwa!!**

**another fanfic to read.. yey!! i apologize if it took so long for me to have another one,, i was just so busy during the past couple of months.. well,, a new story for the new year.. ^^**

**To YOU, yes dear reader, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I am only an avid fan like anyone of you & NOT the owner of CSS.. **

*** characters mentioned are taken from the original css series but the plot && the whole story are from my own imagination..***

**note:**

"…" normal conversation

_flashback_

**"…"** thoughts ; talking to self

***o yeah,, before I forget.. the story is in sakura's POV..**

**Chapter One: Moving in**

I came to the realization that life drastically changes and as it does, so do the people around. But I am not afraid of facing reality nor am I getting impatient with it I am just afraid that those who are close to my heart will leave me.. And it didn't take long for the most dreaded event I was wishing not to happen to come.. It has been a year since my dad passed away from a car accident and up until now, I'm still in the process of accepting the loss.. Then just a month ago, my mom moved on with another man,, another part of me gone.. The things happening to me haven't sunk in yet but I'll try a new life.. Maybe by starting to live on my own, in a place new to me, with people I don't even know, I guess I'll be able to pick up the fragments lost and be able to start with a new pace.. From the spot I am in now, I'll be bidding farewell to the place I've set my heart and soul upon, the place where every memory is in, Japan.. And soon, I'll be saying hello to my new home, Hong Kong..

The plane landed safely and in a couple of an hour and a half ride, I finally managed to set foot on my new home.. I was making my way to the exit when suddenly, I heard a loud *thump* and a found myself lying on the floor..

"My apologies.. I wasn't paying attention to where I'm going.." I said as I picked up my bag.

"Well next time, please look where you're going.. " I was shocked. The response of the man was so cold.. But what shocked me more was the fact that it wasn't only my fault that this had happened and that he didn't even bother to help me with my things.. In the back of my mind, I wanted to scream and yell at him but of course I can't do that..

"So sorry again." I said with a hint of sarcasm and this time I looked at him, made sure I get familiar with his features so the next time I bump into him again, I can already shout at him.

"Hmmm.. Whatever! Silly girl" He said in a low monotonous tone, as if I hadn't heard him.. He was a jerk.. I needed to go before I get into some more trouble so I left.

A taxi stopped in front of me, luckily.. I gave the driver a piece of paper and told him to drive me there.. I sighed, this one's going to be tough.. But I'll manage, I think.. The place I'll be staying at is an apartment, that's what the landlady, Mrs. Chang, has told me. The taxi stopped and told me that I was there already. Of course, I paid him and bid him thanks before going out.. Wow! Fresh air!! I think I'm seeing the landlady already, I walked up to her and told her who I am.

"Halo! I was expecting for you.. Follow me, I'll show you your room so you can rest." She told me in a chinese-toned voice..

"oh,, Thanks.." I told her with appreciation as we walked.

"Here.. This is your room. If there are some changes you would like, then don't hesitate to approach me or my husband.. Our room is on the last one, okay?"

"Okay.. Thanks again Mrs. Chang"

I entered my room and looked around. It was sort of unusual but I think I'll be able to adjust. Hong Kong's just like Japan but only with higher buildings and more crowded apartments. I lied in my new bed. Wow! I can't believe I am on my own now.. I suddenly felt sleepy.. Maybe I was tired from all the thinking and the travel so I gave up..

When I opened my eyes, the moon was l already shining in the sky.. It seemed more like smiling, like it's telling me "Hello! Welcome to Hong Kong!". I can't help but laugh at that childish remark I was thinking of at that moment..

I decided to walk around my new home.. Fortunately, I found Mrs. Chang in the corner and told me to come with her.. She introduced me to my new neighbors, since our rooms are close.. After some chit-chat, I bid goodnight to my new folks.. And I started walking to my room.. As I reached my room, I saw a familiar figure.. He had intense amber eyes.. Oh My God.. It can't be, can it??

"Hey Ms. Clumsy, what the heck are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Of course not!? In your face!! Maybe you're the one who's following me.. And FYI, this is my room bastard.." I told him as I pointed at my room.

"Whatever!! Wait.. Did you just say, that's your room? It can't be.. This is my room"

Ugh! Shocking!! How unlucky.. I wanted to kick him in his shin for what he did at the airport and for this. I wanted to scream and shout at him.. But I can't, not yet.. Maybe I'll have my revenge next time. I ignored him and walked straight to my room. Just wait and see, Mr. Oh-So-Arrogant.. I'll have the last laugh and I'll make sure mine the loudest.. Hmph!!

**Chapter o1: finished..**

**Please stay tuned for the upcoming chappies,, ayt??**

**Thanks for reading..**

**&& oyeah,, please don't forget to click the button below..^^**


End file.
